War of the Worlds
by Wilhelm Meyer
Summary: Essa história não começa no planeta de Naruto onde existem pessoas muito poderosas e a magia é a principal arma utilizada nas batalhas. Ela começa em nosso planeta onde a sede por dinheiro controla as pessoas e a arma mais utilizada é a tecnologia.


Prólogo

Essa história não começa no planeta de Naruto onde existem pessoas muito poderosas, ninjas que tem poderes especiais e a magia é a principal arma utilizada nas batalhas. Ela começa em nosso planeta onde a sede por dinheiro controla as pessoas e a arma mais utilizada é a tecnologia.

Tudo começa num avançado centro de pesquisa internacional localizado na Sibéria, Rússia. Que tinha acabado de concluir uma pesquisa acerca de alguns fenômenos até então misteriosos que surgiram em alguns pontos da terra.

Estes fenômenos se tratavam de portais interdimensionais invisíveis a olho nu e intransponíveis sem um aparelho especializado.

Os cientistas responsáveis pelo projeto conseguiram depois de muito esforço criar uma máquina capaz de transladar pessoas através desses portais para um lugar em que a distância não pode ser medida em metros ou qualquer outra medida que se conhece.

Mas nem mesmo os próprios cientistas sabiam onde estes portais iriam terminar, só sabiam que chegariam a um lugar parecido com o nosso planeta, por esse motivo foi enviado apenas um pequeno contingente de cientistas para identificar o local e voltar alguns dias depois. Só que o que eles nem desconfiavam é que estavam assinando a própria sentença de morte e um tratado de guerra da qual não poderiam vencer.

1º Capitulo

Os cientistas mandados pela Terra já haviam chegado no mundo desconhecido para eles, mas vocês leitores sabem bem de qual planeta se trata, o planeta de Naruto. Seus nomes são: Becker, químico alemão; Mikail, Botânico Russo; Meyer, engenheiro físico alemão; e Lindsey, geólogo americano líder da expedição.

Bec: Vocês tem certeza que estamos em outro planeta? Porque não consigo ver a diferença entre isso aqui e uma floresta tropical.

Mik: Mas é claro que você não pode ver essa diferença Becker você é um químico não conseguiria descobrir isso sem no mínimo um laboratório todo equipado eu sou o botânico aqui e uma floresta como essa não existe na nossa Terra.

Mey: E você Lindsey o que você diz a respeito deste lugar?

Lin: Mikail tem razão. Esse lugar é bem diferente das florestas de onde viemos. Além das árvores e dos animais de qual Mikail se refere, a consistência da terra me parece diferente das que temos no nosso mundo.

Bem vamos para aquele morro ali de lá poderemos analisar melhor a região e Meyer poderá tentar consertar os seus equipamentos que quebraram Becker.

Bec: Ótimo, mas não poderemos ficar muito tempo por lá porque precisamos armar o acampamento antes que anoiteça. Amanhã teremos mais tempo para analisar esse local.

Mey: Então ao invés de arrumar os aparelhos agora e vou armar o acampamento e depois vou arrumar os aparelhos de Becker.

Lin: Certo.

-------------------------------------

A poucos quilômetros dali. Itachi, que havia voltado para a akatsuki, e vários ninjas corriam em direção à vila da folha para tentar capturar Naruto. Quando se surpreenderam ao sentirem a presença dos cientistas a uma pequena distância mas logo perceberam que não eram ninjas. Mas só para ter certeza Itachi resolveu intercepta-los. Logo que se encontraram, os cientistas ficaram espantados ao verem outro ser humano neste mundo desconhecido algo que consideravam impossível.

Itachi logo viu que se tratavam de estrangeiros e sem dizer nenhuma palavra fez um jutsu capaz de entrar na mente dos cientistas para descobrir quem eram e o que faziam ali.

Enquanto lia a mente dos cientistas a expressão de Itachi se misturou entre espanto e sede de poder, pois viu nisto uma grande chance de controlar um mundo desconhecido.

Itachi em pouco tempo maquinou um plano e o pôs em ação. Mandou seus subordinados trazerem todos os ninjas que eram fiéis a ele. Enquanto ia sozinho atrás de Naruto deixando alguns ninjas para cuidar dos cientistas que encontrara.

-------------------------------------

Alguns minutos depois.

Naruto estava treinando com Rock Lee a beira do rio e não suspeitavam da vinda de Orochimaru porque estavam bem perto da vila e se sentiam seguros ali. Quando no meio do treinamento sentiram a presença de outra pessoa se aproximando rapidamente Rock Lee não sabia de que era o chakra que se aproximava mas Naruto sabia bem de que era e já se preparava para o pior.

Nar: ei sobrancelhudo vá para a vila e avise para Tsunade que Itachi está aqui. Enquanto isso eu vou atrasa-lo, depressa.

Lee: hein?? Itachi? Certo! Tome cuidado.

Assim que sai Rock Lee. Naruto vai ao encontro de Itachi.

-------------------------------------

Nar: Nos encontramos de novo Itachi. Mas dessa vez não conseguirá me levar.

Ita: Não precisarei leva-lo para lugar nenhum porque mudei de idéia. Irei matá-lo.

Nar: Nani??

Então Naruto investe seus Kage Bunshins contra Itachi. O qual tenta se aproximar do verdadeiro Naruto, mas os bunchins de Naruto não eram mais os mesmos eram muito mais fortes e não desapareciam facilmente.

Mesmo Naruto usando toda a sua força nos Kage bunchins Itachi consege derrota-los e se aproximar de Naruto. A proximidade de Itachi e a velocidade com que ele o atacava o impedia Naruto de criar novos kage bunchins e usar o rasengam. A batalha era feroz, mesmo que Itachi era mais forte que Naruto. Pois ele apendera muito com Jiraya. Furioso por ver que não conseguiria matar Naruto a tempo Itachi usou o chidory que deixou Naruto tão ferido que quase o matou.

Poucos minuto depois chegam Tsunade, Chizune, Kakachi e Jiraya mas já era tarde Itachi já havia sumido e Naruto estava inconsciente.

Jir: Não conseguiremos mais alcança-lo. Como está Naruto?

Chi: Nada bem Tsunade precisamos leva-lo urgente para o hospital. Ele está muito ferido.

Tsu: "porque ele veio aqui???" - pensou Tsunade – muito bem vamos voltar para a vila. E você kakachi reuna alguns ninjas e vá procurar por Itachi.

Kak: hay

-------------------------------------

A alguns quilômetros dali Itachi se reunia com os ninjas que haviam ficado junto com os cientistas. Então ordenou que fossem para o esconderijo.

Só que Meyer não estava junto com eles porque tinha ido preparar o acampamento mas como seus companheiros não haviam chegado ele ficou preocupado e saiu para procura-los.

Ao mesmo tempo Kakachi, Neji, Kiba e Jiraya estavam a procura de Orochimaru. Neji usava o byakugan e Kiba o seu olfato apurado para seguir os rastros de Orochimaru. Mas passou-se um dia e não o encontraram.

-------------------------------------

espero que gostem é a minha primeira fic...

se encontrarem algum erro me avisem, obrigado.


End file.
